Chapter 21 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Better Yourself
Short Summary Long Summary Chad thinks that of all the strange things he’s seen, nothing compares to Ichigo Kurosaki actually sitting and meditating. While he is probably the smartest Act of Order, he usually charges in and learns on the way. Chad asks if Ichigo is actually thinking, then asking if he’s sick, earning an annoyed shout from Ichigo. Sakura then interjects, adding that Ichigo is not the thinking type, like the other Acts of Order. While he doesn’t mind being compared to “that ramen-loving fishcake”, Ichigo asks not to be compared to Luffy and Natsu, saying they aren’t exactly the smartest around. Sakura laughs and tells Ichigo not to be mean, saying their good qualities probably outweigh the bad. Chad asks what Ichigo was thinking about, and he replies with trying to figure out how to beat Midnight. He then tells Sakura the Wizard can reflect all attacks, even direct ones. When she reacts with confusion, he likens it to a barrier, changing the course of Getsuga and distorting Zangetsu’s blade. When he comments that Magic is weird, Sakura suggests he talks to a wizard. Ichigo then shouts in exasperation for not thinking about that, with Chad thinking he’s still Ichigo all right. Zoro has been carrying around Archenemy’s remains, asking everyone if they know who it belongs to, to no avail. When he shouts in exasperation, Millianna introduces herself, and says it belongs to MediaWiki:Badtitletext, adding that Kagura is as broken as the sword. She grew up with it and trained with it to fulfill a great, old desire. Zoro empathizes, thinking about what would happen if he lost Wado Ichimonji, his last memento of Kuina. Zoro asks where Kagura is, and Millianna takes him to the medical tents, guessing at his horrid sense of direction. Ibiki Morino is saddened at having to interrogate Dan Katō, never imagining they’d be in this situation. The heavily bound Dan tells Ibiki to do what he must, but before Ibiki can proceed, Chitsujo interrupts, ordering Ibiki to interrogate someone who freely joined the Coalition, naming Dordoni as ready for him. After Ibiki expresses surprise at his presence, he brings up the possibility of Konton’s influence tightening over Dan in Chitsujo’s presence, due to his hate for his brother. Chitsujo promises to restrain Dan if he acts up, since if it’s because of him he acts up, he’s Chitsujo’s responsibility. Ibiki departs, and Chitsujo expresses pleasure in meeting Dan, with Dan saying the pleasure’s all his, while expressing surprise at the Being of Order visiting someone as insignificant as himself. Chitsujo then asks Dan not to speak in such a manner, as it breaks his heart and no one is insignificant in Chitsujo’s eyes. Dan is amazed at how good Chitsujo is, and asks why he’s there. The Lord of Order says he want’s to help him, and since the brothers’ powers are opposite, he thinks he can do something to stop Konton’s control, and maybe save the others if he can save Dan. He asks for Dan’s word to begin, and he will make Dan the man he once was. Dan asks about the people who he killed, confused about why Chitsujo would help. Dan is asked if someone killed a loved one with a sword, would the wielder or sword be blamed. Dan says the sword is just a weapon, so Chitsujo asks if the controlled or the controller should be blamed. Chitsujo says he doesn’t blame Dan, nearly putting Dan in tears from relief. He asks if Tsunade knows about him, with Chitsujo revealing he’s hiding Dan’s presence until he’s fixed. Dan then asks Chitsujo to save him, and Chitsujo then raises his glowing hands. Dr. Kureha looks at Kagura, noting that she’s done all she can and healed the physical wounds, and the only way the mental wounds will heal is if Kagura lets them. All they can do to help is let her sort it out and make sure she doesn’t lose it. Then, Zoro and Millianna appear, with the latter screaming Kagura’s name in worry. Kagura herself is sitting in a fetal position, and Zoro asks to talk to her, saying he knows why she lost it. Millianna shouts at Zoro, with Kureha face palming at his lack of tact, remembering its deficit amongst the Straw Hats. Kureha asks if he can really help, deciding to give him space since they tried everything else. He asks Millianna to go, and when she protests, he says Kagura doesn’t need coddling, and she needs to understand something. Millianna expresses skepticism, but Zoro says he went through a similar situation, and if he’s right, he can help her. If he’s wrong, he won’t make things worse, and Millianna is convinced to take her leave. Zoro shouts Kagura’s name to get her attention, and while she snaps back to focus, she remains disinterested, telling Zoro to talk away. When he asks if the breakdown happened because of her lost sword, she snaps and shouts the she loved Archenemy, shutting down Zoro’s attempts to calm her down, ranting about him parading with three good swords, not caring about one with two backups. Zoro’s glare shuts her up, telling her not to talk to him like she knows him. He tells her about losing his Yubarashi blade, remembering how he felt like part of him was destroyed, and how replacing it with a good blade didn’t ease the pain. He then shows her the Wado Ichimonji, amazing Kagura, saying it’s all he has to remember someone, and he will be damned before losing it. Zoro calms down, and says he gets it, but while losing a sword is hard, it is not the end, asking if she still has her pride. Kagura remains uncertain, saying Archenemy was her pride, but Zoro stops her, saying his pride lies in his arms. As long as he has those, he can still be a swordsman and protect his crew, even if he loses Wado Ichimonji. Zoro ends with saying when he loses his pride, he fails his crew. Kagura asks if its possible to change her pride, and after Zoro gives an affirmative, she decides to follow his line of thinking, earning a smile from Zoro. He then offers to repair the blade, but Kagura says she doesn’t want it repaired yet. She states she went in the wrong direction as a warrior, and must prove herself strong on her new path before she is worthy to wield it again, earning a big grin from Zoro. After she gets up, Zoro tells her that he carries three swords because that’s how he fights, adding that all are precious to him. She smiles and genuinely apologizes, mentally thanking Zoro. Right after, she collapses and screams in pain, worrying Zoro. When she asks what’s happening, Zoro remembers the day he awakened his Haki, with Mihawk’s training. Back then, after Mihawk asks if Zoro was sneaking sake, he smirks and says Zoro awakened Haki, explaining either intense shock or intense training as the cause, with the latter being the case here. After Zoro asks, Mihawk says he’ll be able to cut people like Crocodile, amazing Zoro, and Mihawk deciding to train Zoro in Haki. Millianna snaps him out of flashback by dropkicking his face, calling him a meanie. He protests that Kagura's Haki is awakening, while thinking only people from his world have had it. Zoro promises she’ll become stronger, with Kagura saying she’ll see Shunsui. Kureha protests, but Zoro says it’s for her own good, and she’s out of her funk. When assured the Awakening pain will pass, Kureha takes Kagura to Shunsui. A nurse tells Shunsui what he did was brave, and he asks for a kiss, which is refused. He sighs about being shot down, promising to get a nurse eventually, instantly changing her opinion from admiration to annoyance. Kureha and Kagura enter, and the former leaves after saying Kagura needs a word. Shunsui thinks the girl is falling for him, thanking the heavens for rewarding his selflessness. Shunsui starts the conversation, claiming he knows why she’s there, saying he understands completely, which he doesn’t. Kagura is amazed, but that sense is quickly squashed when he says women can’t resist his charms, and even though she’s young, they’ll make it work. She then brings a world of hurt, shouting about him being a perverted old man. Once everything clams down, she requests a leave of absence to train, surprising Shunsui, who says he’s never heard such a request. Kagura pleads that she was on a bad path in training, and seeks to correct it. Shunsui protests, since Kagura is one of the 1st’s strongest, but Kagura calls herself weak, admitting no part in contributing to victory. She won’t do much in the next battle as she is now, and seeks the opportunity to train and utilize her true potential. She also tells him she has awoken Haki, shocking Shunsui, who thinks that shouldn’t be possible for a Wizard to use. He decides to let Kisuke research the new development and gives Kagura her leave, informing her of Kisuke’s research, claiming a possible advantage in the future of the war. He then arranges for transportation to Crocus. Sanji is still shaken by starting the fight that almost fatally split the 1st. Elfman notices and asks Sanji what’s wrong, asking him not to lie. Sanji asks how they’re not still shaken up, and they both say there’s no point in dwelling on it. Sanji then recounts what he did, and Chōji assures him that nobody’s bothered by what happened anymore, since Shunsui put things in perspective, and Elfman adds his praise of Shunsui being a real man. Chōji repeats the reassurance, with Sanji muttering about him being right, deciding he won’t let it go until he apologizes to Shunsui. At Intelligence, Kisuke and Shikaku are playing a game of Shōgi, and the latter wins, much to Mavis’s disappointment, since she believed Kisuke would win. Kisuke moans about really having it in the bag, claiming Shikaku hustled him. He replies he never said if he was good or bad, telling Kisuke not to be a sore loser, since that’s a drag. Kisuke whines about losing, while Mavis whines about being wrong. Beckman watches all this with annoyance, thinking he wouldn’t put up with them is they weren’t so smart. At that point, Kisuke receives a message from Shunsui, detailing Kagura’s request and situation. When he tells the others, Beckman expresses shock at a Wizard awakening Haki. Kisuke says he was requested to study the phenomenon, and that Kagura will come to Crocus for training. Mavis recognizes the name, and decides they can create a much stronger soldier. She then asks Beckman who the best Haki user is. While he answers with Shanks, he admits Silvers Rayleigh is just as good and would be a much better teacher. When Kisuke suspects she has more in mind, Mavis gives orders to contact Mifune, saying he’d love the chance to teach her. She notes that while Kagura is a prodigy, they can still be improved. Kisuke then sees if Chitsujo will approve the request, and to get Kagura, curious about the phenomenon. Appearing Characters Yasutora Sadō Ichigo Kurosaki Sakura Haruno Roronoa Zoro Millianna Ibiki Morino Dan Katō Chitsujo Dr. Kureha Kagura Mikazuchi Dracule Mihawk Shunsui Kyōraku Sanji Chōji Akimichi Elfman Strauss Kisuke Urahara Shikaku Nara Mavis Vermillion Benn Beckman Abilities Zanpakuto * Zangetsu Haki Previous/Next Chapter Previous Chapter: Chapter 20 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Consequences Next Chapter: Chapter 22 (Fairy Tail Campaign): March On, Allied Forces 1Category:Worth Woodsea Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign